


Early Gifts

by chelsjadexox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, padafamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP wrapping Christmas gifts together.  Person A is really terrible and gives up and covers person B in ribbons and bows while Person B tries to finish wrapping the rest of the gifts. " I took this prompt and took it one step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Gifts

Jared Padalecki loved Christmas time. He loved the cliché Christmas songs, the smell of holly everywhere he went, and he most of all loved that he got to share that excitement with his one and a half year old.  He had just spent the past hour in the toddler’s bedroom telling him every Christmas story he could possibly think of; some he even made up just to hear his son’s adorable little laugh.

“C’mon my man, it’s bed time.” Jared conceded after singing his own ridiculous rendition of All I Want For Christmas Is you. He glanced down at his watch and knew that if he wasn’t downstairs soon his heavily pregnant wife would start considering making the trip upstairs, which would end with him being in trouble for keeping Tom awake.

“Daddy, Santa come now?” Tom asked in a sweet voice as Jared lifted him over the bars of his crib and laid the little boy down. Jared ran one of his large hands over Tom’s face playfully before pinching his left cheek gently. He leant down and rested his chin on the bars of the crib, looking down at his son before he spoke.

“Only three more sleeps, bud.” Jared promised, leaning down further to kiss his little boys forehead. He moved the video baby monitor to point directly at the crib, grabbing the other one in his free hand before looking down at his son who had immediately placed his thumb in his mouth. Gen would have pulled it out but Jared didn’t bother, knowing the second he was gone he would put his thumb straight back in his mouth.

“Sweet dreams. I love you.” Jared whispered as he flicked on the nightlight in the corner of the room before switching off the main light source in the small bedroom.

“Love you.” Tom replied sleepily, the words coming out slurred as he tried to speak past his thumb. Jared smiled affectionately, never getting sick of the feeling he got when he heard his son speak those two words back to him. He closed the door gently behind him, turning on the baby monitor in his hand and watching as his son lay perfectly still. He sighed in relief as he made his way down the carpeted staircase, the smell of hot chocolate filling his senses the second he got to the bottom step.

Jared made his way into the living room where he’d left his wife an hour earlier to find the room empty, though the presents they were set to wrap for Tom tonight were spread out across the floor. He felt his brow crease, turning to make his way to the kitchen. He didn’t make it the whole way, Gen walking out of the dining room with two Christmas mugs in her hand.

“Here.” She smiled, handing him one of the cups. He hummed in approval as he took the hot chocolate from her, turning around and making his way back into the living room. The two were due to have their second baby any day now, and they were making sure they took the time to really appreciate their last Christmas as a family of three. They’d spent the early evening taking Tom to look at Christmas lights, carrying him whenever he wanted to be carried and letting him walk free when he wanted. This was his last chance to have some real mommy/daddy time and they’d been smothering him with love.

“Maybe we should have gotten some things for baby B.” Gen noted as Jared sat down on the living room floor, his brain screaming in dread as he took in the huge pile of presents he had to individually wrap.

“Shh, you'll jinx it.” Jared chuckled; shaking his head as Gen very slowly lowered her own body to the floor, placing a pillow behind her back for the sake of comfort. They'd been taking bets from their family when they thought the baby would be born. He wasn’t due until the 27th but just about everyone was convinced he’d be here sooner. Jared and Genevieve sincerely hoped everyone else was wrong.

“I’ve been feeling  _a lot_ of pressure today.” Gen stated casually as she pulled the first gift toward her. She reached for some wrapping paper that was covered with reindeers and looked around her for tape and scissors. Jared’s eyes moved down to her stomach, silently willing his unborn child to wait out until at least the 26th. It wasn’t just for their sake. If the baby was born on Christmas day they’d end up spending most of the day away from Tom; a thought that made them both unhappy.

“Why didn’t we plan this better?” Jared asked rhetorically through a smirk, referring to the fact they’d be trying for a baby number two exactly nine months before Christmas; probably not the smartest move on either of their parts.

“Are you going to make your pregnant wife do this alone?” Gen asked with raised eyebrows as she pulled wrapping paper around the football Jersey Jared had gotten Tom. He pursed his lips, looking at the sheer amount of presents around them before he turned and shot her the most innocent face he could. “Help me.” Gen laughed, rolling her eyes at her dork of a husband who seemed to really think he could get out of this with puppy dog eyes.

“What did you get me for Christmas?” Jared asks with an affectionate yet playful smile as he shuffled closer to Gen, picking up the tape and breaking off little bits to hand to her as she needed them. They fell into the rhythm quickly; Gen resigning to the fact Jared was never going to really help her wrap them.

“Um, hello.” Gen replied with raised eyebrows as she sat back and nodded down at her stomach. A frown instantly broke out on Jared’s face, fading only when Gen started to giggle at his reaction. Her laugh could brighten any bad mood he ever found himself in.

“Technically I gave that to  _you_.” Jared replies with a casual shrug, pursing his lip to fight a smile when Gen stared at him with a dumbfounded look, as if she were debating if she really wanted to debate who was giving who their second child.

“Push him out of  _your_  vagina then.” She replied in a quiet voice, causing Jared to break out into a loud laugh. He shook his head at his wife before leaning across to kiss her cheek, his large hand settling on her bump as he did so.

“Here.” He smiled as he pulled back, picking up and sticking a large red bow on his wife’s stomach. Gen bit back a smile at her dorky husbands gesture, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the next gift, wanting to get as much done tonight as possible. Jared wasn't anywhere near done though, reaching across her to grab some red and green ribbon, wasting no time in leaning around her to wrap it around her stomach, tying it into a neat bow just above her bump. 

"Jared." Gen giggled in protest when he got on his knees and wrapped ribbon around her hair that was pulled back in a messy bun. He tied it up neatly until red ribbon was falling around his wife's shoulders. He leaned back and pursed his lips to fight a smile before he looked around at the rest of the wrapping necessities he had to play with. He grabbed a sticky name card and placed it on her stomach before grabbing the sharpie on the coffee table beside him.

"To the best husband in the world," Jared spoke as he wrote against Gen's stomach, careful not to press down too hard. It didn't matter how many times Gen or their doctor reminded him that he couldn't hurt the baby by touching her stomach, he was always gentle. They deserved gentle. It wasn't until Gen flinched hard against him, her whole body tensing as her back arched away from the cushion she was rested against that Jared stopped writing nonsense on the name card. He must have had a terrified expression on his face because Gen was the first to speak.

"Oh, you have to be  _kidding_ me." She groaned, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she placed each of her hands on either side of her large stomach. Jared continued watching on in silence, knowing what was happening but not quite understanding what was happening. She moved around until she was on all fours, using the couch for support as she pulled herself into a standing position, leaning forward to rest her hands on her knees.

"Are you..." Jared started, not needing to finish his sentence before Gen forced herself into a standing position, a strained yet excited expression on her face. She shrugged her shoulders before letting out a long, deep breath. 

"You might want to call the midwife." She suggested, looking down at her gift wrapped stomach. "I think we're getting an early Christmas present." Jared's eyes bulged, his heart hammering so hard in his chest he could hear it in his ears as his eyes darted around the room. He didn't know what to do first; call the midwife, call his parents, call her parents, call Jensen or start setting up where his wife was going to give birth. They'd decided on a home birth early in the pregnancy and had come up with a fool proof plan for this exact moment; yet he was coming up blank on what to do.

"Baby, I literally have had one contraction, calm down. These things take forever to come out." Gen reminded him, placing both of her hands on his biceps in an attempt to force him to look at her. He nodded once before taking her hand and sitting her down on the sofa. He got down on his knees between her legs and took a deep breath. She ran her hands through his hair, her nails digging gently into his scalp just the way she knew he loved.

"I love you." Jared states simply, looking directly into her eyes as he spoke. "And I am so sorry for doing this to you." He ads with a playful smiling, referring to the inevitable pain she was about to endure. Gen smiled right back at him, taking his face between her hands before pressing her lips against his. They both smiled into the kiss, nothing more needing to be said.

"You're probably going to have to wrap the rest of the gifts." Gen jokes with her lips still lingering on Jared's, a laugh erupting from her mouth when Jared groaned loudly, leaning his head down to rest on the bump. It was only then he realised this was more likely than not his last moment with the bump.

Before they knew it, there was a new Padalecki in the world.

 


End file.
